The Turncoat Princess
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: Wally recounts the story of how her mother became a Titan to his four year old daughter after she has a nightmare.


**Author's Note:**

Ok, remember back sometime in July or August when I said _Regrets_ was my summer project? Well, I tried to do that whole redeemed thing with Terra, but I realized after publishing the most recent chapter that she was beyond my help, too selfish. I could, however, write one for Jinx. We even have evidence of her wanting to help in her last appearance. So _Regrets _is cancelled and I might continue this if you guys like. If you guys want more, please review! I want to write this, but it takes a lot of my time. I'm not spending that time if people won't read it.

* * *

><p>The Turncoat Princess<p>

Prologue: Double Luck

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Jinx, Wally West or Barry Allen. I do, however, own this story.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry."<em>

_She spoke those words as if the spandex wearing meta-human standing in front of her was to strike her across the face, her voice laced with fear and trepidation, as if he would be disgusted with her for saying them. It shattered the speedster's heart into more pieces than the ceramic vase on the carpeted floor._

_"No." The red haired vigilante spoke with the same determination as he had done two years prior, when convincing her to come with him._

_It was hard to swallow the fear out of his tone._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for." Really, she didn't. It takes two to tango, after all, and, furthermore, this wasn't a curse, it was a blessing._

_Who ever heard of calling out upon their own good fortune? Or maybe she was having trouble differentiating the two._

_For a girl named Lucky, being unable to tell the two apart would be verbal irony._

_For a meta-human dealing in probability manipulation, being unable to tell the two apart would be situational irony._

_For a girl meta who falls into both categories, being unable to tell the two would be incredulous, to say the least._

_Her piercing pink tinted lenses pulled him back out of his inner reverie._

_She had a piece of white plastic clenched as tightly as she could in her trembling hands, the pink cross in its window a physical reminder of the news she just given her boyfriend._

_The news a permanent reminder of their night of intimacy._

_"B-but you told me you weren't ready," she stammered out between a sob and the sound of a breakfast bowl becoming a puzzle, her eyes suddenly finding the white striped pattern of her pink pajama bottoms much more engaging than me._

_A grimace crossed his freckled face, if only for a split second. He had said that, hadn't he? In all honesty, the fastest boy alive wasn't ready, but he could not rewrite history._

_"I'll get ready." All it took was time, and that's something his speed had given him plenty of. He'd be ready for it. He had to be._

_The red head heard the crunch of a table leg snapping followed by the sound of wood hitting wood. He presumed he would have to call off dinner plans with his uncle. Too bad. He'd probably be ecstatic when we gave him the news._

_"Wally?" she stopped sobbing, but she was still timid, "I'm sorry I broke your vase."_

_The friendly Titan knew that wasn't what she had wanted to tell him. The yellow and red blur knew she was sorry, but it was nothing to cry over. Things were more likely to break in her presence, it was a given he had known going in. He had never gotten angry about it before, why would he start now?_

_Besides, even the best one only has 99.7% of staying in one piece. There is still a fraction of a percent it will happen. Murphy's Law dictates it so._

_"Don't be," a red glove found it's way __on to __her shoulder and the hero wearing it sat down next to her on our shared bed, "I'm not."_

_The speedster felt her arms cling tightly around his torso as he continued to comfort her._

_"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." The assurance did not put her fears to rest, not that he had expected them to._

_It didn't matter that they weren't married. It didn't matter that she was twenty and he had just reached his twenty-first last Tuesday. It didn't even matter that they were still in the midst of online college courses and part-time jobs when they weren't out fighting crime._

_No, all that mattered was this, their family: him, her and the child that the couple had made together. She was going to be a mommy. He was going to be a daddy._

_Oh wow! This time next year, he'd be a father!_

_"Did I ever tell you?" her lover asked her, grinning ear-to-ear in anticipation._

_Her sobs quieted and she raised head till their eyes met, "What?"_

_"You make me the luckiest guy in the world," the words rolled off his tongue as simply as they had when he asked her to come with him._

_He was not saying that to comfort her. He wasn't sure if she knew that, but it was the complete and honest truth._

_Despite being the best customers of the local handyman, despite all the shattered china, despite trees crashing through our shades on a regular basis, she was his forever luck._

_And the fastest boy alive's luck had just doubled._

_**"AHHHHH!"**_

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!" a high pitched yip of fear belted against the young father's eardrums, waking him up instantly as a small thirty pound bundle flung her arms and legs around him.<p>

That night, the night Lucky had told him he was going to be a dad, was nearly five years ago. They had learned to expect the unexpected, but they hadn't expected anything like this.

And neither of them had expected that Wally would be doing it on his own.

He was sitting up in bed faster than most would find possible. Yet again, most people couldn't run at speeds of Mach three. There was only a handful of them in existence, including himself, Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West aka "The Flash", and his daughter, Rosalind Iris "Rosy" West.

Unlike other speedsters, however, his daughter had another gift running through her blood, a reminder of love left by her mother, Marie Lucile "Lucky" Murphy-West aka "Jinx". After an event everyone now called "The Accident", she was the only thing left of his wife, and he loved Rosy like she was the only thing keeping him alive. At times, it was almost like it was.


End file.
